


The Regiment's in Hollow Square

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [87]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Justice will be served, even aboard a pirate vessel.





	The Regiment's in Hollow Square

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #25: **More Words, Phrases, and All the Things: 1. Blood / 2. Thunder / 3. The British workman / 4. Rain / 5. Bullet / 6. "What is it? A fire?" / 7. Vox populi, vox dei / 8. Dread / 9. Grotesque / 10. Horror / 11. Malapert. I used all 11 of the words and phrases provided.**

"Wake up, Dr. Jack."

I sat up in my hammock. Thunder rolled and rain pelted the deck above. "What is it? A fire?"

The ship's carpenter shook his head. "A trial."

Dread gripped me. Unlike Royal Navy hierarchy, _Vox populi vox dei_ and the common sense of the British workman ruled a pirate ship. But this could end in duels and blood. Please let this be some small flogging offense, I thought.

But every Baker was on deck, heedless of the weather. Penang Dan, a new crewman from the _Wasp_ , stood glowering in the centre, his arm bleeding; this was no malapert caught stealing someone's duff ration. The men's silence added to the grotesque horror of the scene; and above it all stood Cap'n Shear-Lock at the helm, his face as expressionless as that of our wooden figurehead.

"Dan Morgan," Angel the bos'n called. "You attempted to stab the cook's mate in the back."

The 9-year-old Jun grinned, holding a knife; he'd clearly wounded Dan defending himself. Rage filled me at the underhanded attack.

"That foul little black rat killed Milverton!" Dan spat.

"So you joined us to avenge your late captain, by attacking a child but not the commander who'd ordered Milverton dead." Shear-lock's voice was stone.

I raised my saw-hand. "I struck Milverton's death-blow, Dan. Choose. Bonesaw, or bullet?"


End file.
